


This Time Today

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray comes home, slams the door, and then slides down the back of it, a disheveled bouquet of roses in his hand. Dave comes over to find out what is going on, as it is Valentine's Day and he is supposed to be out with his girlfriend, Janice. Ray relays what happens, and then they have shower sex.





	This Time Today

Ray opened the door to the flat he and his brother shared, and then slammed it behind him. He sank down to his knees holding a ragged bouquet of roses, and rested his head. Dave had heard his brother come in, in fact, he was sure that the neighbors had as well!

Walking from the toilet, Dave was surprised when he saw Ray in a heap on the floor. He was supposed to be at a party with his girlfriend Janice, and not expected to be home until late. It was Valentine's Day, after all. Dave wasn't seeing anyone, and didn't want to hook up with a stranger just because of the day on the calendar, so he was at home.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Dave asked in a caring tone.

"Apparently, me." Ray replied, looking up at his younger brother. His eyes were misty, but Dave knew if he wanted to keep Ray talking, he wouldn't mention it.

"How do you mean?" Dave asked, sitting across from Ray, and removing the flowers from his hand.

"I mean, Janice and I were having a great time, and we've been seeing he for a while now. I suggested we go fool around in the back of her car, and at first she was silent. Then she slapped me and asked me what sort of girl she was. I replied, "The kind that likes to fool around with her boyfriend."

"That was the wrong answer, apparently, Dave. She snatched up her purse, her coat and told me she was taking me home, then mocked me because I cannot drive! I don't even know if we are together anymore!" Ray described, gesticulating where possible.

"My guess is that she probably doesn't want to see you, at least not for awhile." He sighed.

Both were silent for some time until Ray asked, "Dave, what's wrong with me?" Then swallowed hard.

"Wrong with you, who says there is?" Dave replied, hoping this conversation wouldn't go deeper.

"Dave, I go through girlfriends far faster than anyone should, both of us unhappy at the end, and sometimes in a massive fight! I know I have mood episodes, Dave, they plague me and make me wonder if I will ever find true love." Ray wiped his tears on his knees, his hair falling in his face.

Dave smoothed Ray's thick brown locks back, and gave him a hopeful smile. "I haven't got anyone either, and when I do, I have a tendency to shoot my mouth off. In fact that is not limited to just girls, that's everyone, ask Mick." Dave chuckled.

"You think we'll end up old and alone, wanking each other off until one of us pisses the other off?" Ray presented a bleak picture, one that Dave did not share.

"Look, we probably just haven't met the right girls. You know, very patient girls. I believe that is what we'll need." Ray smiled, and added, "Maybe even twin sisters! How swell would that be?"

Dave knew the odds were against that, but Ray's mood had improved, and he didn't want that to change.

"You know what I think we need in the meantime?" Dave asked.

"What's that?" Ray asked. He was going to go and have a wank since he didn't get any action with Janice, but he was open to ideas.

"Shower sex." Dave proposed, needing a shower anyway.

"Yeah, that does sound good! Far better than wanking alone, anyway!" Ray put his hands up, an Dave grabbed them to help pull his brother up. Both then went to their room and began to undress.

"I didn't even wear pants, so Janice would have easy access to my cock. Just my trousers! Felt nice having that fabric over my naked skin." He smiled, slipping his clothes off. Dave was right behind him, each leaving a heap on the floor.

They walked to the master bath where Dave turned on the taps, and they waited for the water to get hot. As they waited, Ray turned his head and kissed Dave on the lips. He opened his mouth enough to allow his brother's tongue, and each grabbed each other's cocks and began to stroke. Dave let out little sounds of enjoyment, and hearing them, Ray got rock hard, and sighed into his brother's mouth.

After their extensive kiss, Dave went and checked the shower.

There was steam billowing out of the top of the shower, and Dave opened the glass door and let out a cloud of steam. Once it had passed both got in and closed the door. 

Ray pinned Dave against the tile wall, and kissed him with even more intensity, almost as if he were doing to Dave what he wanted to do with Janice.

Moving his lips down, he knew he couldn't mark his brother, but he could still kiss and lick his neck. He nipped and sucked Dave's nipples, causing him to give a cry, and run his fingers through Ray's tangled wet hair.

"I want you, Ray, I will always want you!" Dave confessed. Ray didn't think about it much at the time, but he would later.

"You've got me, we are bonded like no other brothers!" With that, Ray sank to his knees, and grasped Dave's enlarged cock. He stroked it before licking around the tip, and then taking it into his mouth, lips tight. Ray bobbed his head slowly, and Dave closed his eyes, vocalizing his pleasure.

Eventually, Ray popped off, and stood up, kissing Dave again. Each tangled their fingers in their long brown hair, their hips grinding against each other until each felt as if they were going mad!

"Fuck me!" Dave cried between kisses. 

"Only you can fuck me the way I need too be fucked!" He sounded desperate, and Ray wasted no time!

Dave turned to grant access to his backside while Ray lathered up the soap. Ray ran a soapy finger down Dave's crack, causing him to shiver and quake.

"You enjoy that?" Ray asked, teasing. 

"I'd enjoy being filled by you much more!" Dave replied.

With that, Ray slipped in a finger, and touched Dave's prostate, causing him to jerk again!

"Ray, I want you to make me come with your cock, not fingers, pleeease!" He whined.

Ray promised, and finished loosening his brother up. He then lathered his cock up with soap, and began feeding the head of it deep inside his still tight little brother, until he was fully in.

With a moan he began to move in and out, stroking Dave's hard shaft. Occasionally, Dave would back into his brother, trying to get more, while was moving in and out. It was deliciously hot how much Dave desired his brother, and all Ray could do was put his arms around his beloved brother from behind and kiss his shoulders and neck.

Moving faster, Ray eventually was slamming into Dave's ass as he cried out, unable to find words. Finally, Dave painted the wall of the shower with his come, while Ray erupted inside Dave, filling him with his seed, until he was drained.

Kissing the back of Dave's neck, he whispered 'thank you, I needed that,' then pulled out. Each proceeded to wash each other, and at least for now, Janice was off Ray's mind.


End file.
